


A Not so Ordinary Day

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry remembers their First Valentines</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not so Ordinary Day

Barry’s eyes blinked open at 3 am. He could feel the ache in his throat for water. Although it was a cold February morning, every time Barry was next to Iris he felt like he was burning up. He got up slowly to go downstairs when Iris tugged at his wrist and pulled him back.

“Baby where are you going?” Iris mumbled still half asleep

Barry stroked her cheek, “Just getting water love.”

Iris sighed “Okay, hurry back.”

Barry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and crawled out of bed. He had to pinch himself as a reminder that it wasn’t a dream anymore. That Iris was really next to him and everything he had every wanted since he met her was finally coming true. As he walked downstairs his mind began to drift off into thoughts of him and Iris.

Iris and him had been together for almost 2 years now and although they had a lot of great memories there was one in particular that stuck out in his mind. A Sunday that was so perfect he couldn’t believe it was real…

“A not so ordinary day”

It was almost 8am on Sunday morning and Barry was up and showered in seconds. It was a morning like any other, yet so different at the same time. He walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and leaned against the bedroom door. Iris was laying on her side with her hands so effortlessly on her pillow. The blanket had moved so it was just covering her from the waist down. Barry was mesmerized by her perfect skin in red lace lingerie. His mind had now drifted back to all those times he kissed her skin. How soft and sensual it was. The sounds Iris made as he kissed down her neck all the way to her hip bone. Burning desire filled his heart. Iris was in their bed and he didn’t ever want her to leave it.

He could stand there and watch her sleep for hours, but it was Sunday morning and every Sunday morning since they got together Barry made her breakfast in bed. He rushed down the stairs and whipped up peanut butter chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of hearts, and strawberries. He placed them onto a tray and looked at his watch. It was flashing almost 8:10 AM. He sped upstairs and put the table next to her side and got back into bed.

Iris woke minutes later to the warm sun on her face. She gently rubbed her eyes to adjust and then turned to her side to kiss Barry.

“Morning Bear” Iris whispered as she kissed him softly. Barry could feel his heart slow down. Kisses from Iris always made Barry weak, especially kisses in the morning. When she was so gorgeous before she put any make up on.

“Morning Iris. Happy Valentine’s Day love.” Barry whispered against her lips

Iris sat up immediately. “Oh gosh, is that today?” Iris asked flustered

“Yep!” Barry replied as he got up and placed the breakfast tray in front of her and giving her quick kiss.

Even though he did this every Sunday Iris’s face lit up. But today Iris noticed a small blue box wrapped in white ribbon to the left of the pancakes. Iris put her hands over her mouth “Omg Bear…” Iris asked her eyes filled with tears

“Open it.” Barry exclaimed

Iris opened the gift slowly because she knew her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She opened the box and couldn’t even speak. There was a beautiful silver ring with diamonds all around. Iris couldn’t breathe. She took it out of the box and examined it closely. Engraved were the words ‘Be mine.” Iris could now feel the tears stinging her eyes as they began to fall.

“Oh Barry, You didn’t have to!” Iris blushed

“I couldn’t help it.” He winked.

Barry took the ring and asked for Iris’s hand. “For as long as I’ve known you Iris, I have loved you. And every morning when I wake up and see you, I feel like I can do anything. But last year when I almost lost you to Zoom I thought I would die. So this ring is a promise. A promise to protect and love you for as long as you will let me. Will you wear it for me Iris?”

At this point Iris was a mess of tears. “Yes, of course I will.” she whispered sobbing. “I love you so much Barry.” Iris grabbed Barry closer and didn’t let go. Barry gently rubbed Iris’s back before kissing her hair as placing the ring on Iris’s finger.

Iris nearly threw the tray to the side as she grabbed Barry’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Before he could even think Iris’s lips were on his. Barry was intoxicated and thought her lips tasted sweet like strawberries. Iris had managed to pull him on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a deeper kiss. She pulled his lips to hers and shoved her tongue into his mouth as her teeth graced his lip.

Barry let out a soft moan “Iris…” his whole body melted into her. His arms outstretched on either side of her face as their tongues danced in synchronicity. Barry kissed down her neck as he pushed the strap off her shoulder. Iris was now breathing really heavy. God the way Barry’s lips brushed against her skin made her weak.

“Love me harder” Iris whispered as she wrapped her legs around Barry’s waist and pulled his shirt off. He was just about to pull Iris’s slip off when he woke up to Iris talking in her sleep.

“I love you Barry.” Iris mumbled

He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t still in a dream. He rolled over gently trying not to wake up Iris who had fallen back to sleep. The light from the full moon was hitting her face in a way that made him blush. Her beautiful brown skin looking almost angelic. Barry let out a soft breath, he so in love with her.


End file.
